PJO Alphabet - A to E
by ProvidingTheAnswerToTheRiddle
Summary: I'm attepting to write a drabble on Percy Jackson for every letter of the alphabet. Here are the first 5 - enjoy!


PJO alphabet.

**A/N: Okay, here goes. Wish me luck.**

**Oh, by the way, I'm not Rick Riordan. [Enter something witty that makes you smile] So there.**

A: Anonymous.

Piper sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to shield her eyes from the bright light shining in her face. She saw all her sisters and a couple of her brothers hovering over her and screamed childishly. Sitting bolt upright, Piper then glared at them, then the clock, then her siblings again.

"Guys, its half past _four_! Please just let me sleep."

"Pipes!" Lacy squealed, thrusting something a stormy grey colour in her face. "Look look look look look look look!" Blinking, Piper's eyes focused onto the grey object; a small piece of paper, a post it note maybe.

"Wow." Piper drawled sarcastically, hating how she sounded like Drew. "Someone get me a doctor, I'm having a heart attack." All this was in monotone and her cabin mates' faces fell.

"Well, _read _it, Piper." Mitchell said after a minute. She sighed again and slid it from Lacy's fingers, folding it out. She scanned it before folding it up again, slightly flushed.

"He said _read it,_ as in _we wanna hear it_!" One of her sisters, Annie screeched, insistent on getting her way. Piper diligently opened it and read aloud, blushing;

'Dear Piper,

I'm too chicken to say it to you directly, so take the hint. I really like you, Piper McLean. Meet me at the beach, 7:30 tonight? Before I freak out and don't turn up?

Signing off this way because it's cool,

Anonymous.'

One. Two. Three. Four…

"OH MY GODS!" came the unanimous cry. Everyone started talking at once, about hair and make up and clothes and -

"Whoa, whoa, stop!" Piper laughed, clambering out of bed gracefully. "We've got till half seven."

"Err, no we haven't." Annie stared her like she'd just dropped from Mars. "We have to start **now**." Piper sighed and clambered out of bed, cursing Aphrodite.

xXx

Piper trudged down to the beach, trying desperately to ruffle her hair. Her sisters had piled on about seven inches of make up and her brother Jack had curled her hair. Annie, Tanya and Dylan had taken care of clothes, shoving Piper in and out of dresses for four hours before deciding on a little blue number that came down to her knees. Although she would never admit it, Piper secretly loved this dress. She wiped off all the foundation and pencilled in some eyeliner, but Jack gave her the death glare when she moved her hands to her hair.

"Don't… you… _dare_." He hissed. Piper sighed and glanced at the clock.

"Well, guys, I'm off. Drew, take care of the cabin for me." Drew saluted and winked; the two had become quite close when they discovered they weren't that different really. Taking a deep breath, Piper swanned out of the cabin and made her way towards the beach.

xXx

Someone was standing on the beach, his hair blowing hero – style in the wind. Piper's heart fluttered when she saw the patch of blonde, green Converses, and leather jacket reading on the back 'Anonymous'. She chuckled quietly and went to stand behind him.

"Hi, Jay." She smiled, and he turned around.

"Oh, uh, umm, hey Pipes." He finally managed, biting his lip. He shifted slightly and Piper's smile widened.

"It's fine." She told him, her voice oozing charm speak.

"I – its fine." He muttered back, looking dazed. Then he smiled brightly, sending her stomach into frenzy, and held out his arm.

"Madame." He laughed, and Piper took it, giggling quietly.

xXx

The next day, Piper got another grey piece of paper.

'Same time today at the beach?

Anonymous.'

**A/N: I liked the first bit, and then it just went soggy. Ahh well. The show must go on! They won't all be Jasper, promise.**

B: Baby

"You did _what_?" Athena screeched her stormy grey eyes on fire. "Wh – why?!"

"Because I love him!" Annabeth cried, close to tears, cradling her stomach.

"I knew you crossed the line when you married him. But this, this… is an outrage." He mother spat, glaring at Annabeth's 'Blobby', as Percy had so nicely put it.

"What? Creating a family? Oh yeah, I forgot, because you never had children. Silly me! I'll just take it back to the shop then, shall I?" she said calmly, a single tear tracing her cheek. She turned on her heel and stalked off, leaving her mother behind.

xXx

Panting hard, her eyes scrunched in pain, Annabeth glared up at her husband.

"I hate you, Percy Jackson." She sobbed as a new wave of pain came over her. "I will never forgive you for this.

"That's great Annie, just keep going." He said soothingly, kissing the top of her head.

"Mnn." A steely voice called from the doorway. "How touching."

"Mother?" Annabeth gasped, peering over Percy's shoulder. "Wh – what are you doing here?" Athena tutted and moved to the bedside, taking a strand of her daughter's hair and twirling it between her fingers thoughtfully.

"I came to see the birth of my grandchild, obviously. I may not _like _it, but hey. Oh, and… Percy… your father is here to see." Annabeth's husband glanced at her, and smiled when given a curt nod.

"Could you ask him to come in? I just don't want to leave her, or Blobby." Athena gave him the same curt nod her daughter had just administered, and swept out of the hospital room.

xXx

Four hours later, Annabeth Jackson was cradling a little baby girl in her arms.

"She's beautiful." Sally gasped as the baby opened her eyes; a perfect green: grey ratio.

"I know." Percy smiled, taking Annabeth and the baby in his arms. "So, names… I was thinking…"

"Indigo." Annabeth murmured, half asleep. "I want to call her Indigo. It's halfway between blue – you – and purple – me."

"Indigo." Athena smirked from the doorway. "Well, I've never had an Indigo before. That's fine by me."

"She's perfect." Percy said, stroking his wife's hair. "And she's going to have her happily ever after."

**A/N: Meh.**

C: Christmas.

"Knock knock." Nico smirked from the doorway.

"Nico!" Hazel cried, climbing up from the table and throwing her arms around her brother. "We thought you weren't coming." Four small faces peered up from the table, slightly bemused. Frank grinned at his brother in law.

"Long time no see, dude." He shook Nico's hand before offering the chair next to him.

"Sit down, sit down." Hazel ushered, pushing him into it.

"I brought company." Her brother smirked, and Piper, Jason, their two children, Percy, Annabeth and Blobby, and Leo trudged in, spewing snow everywhere. Reyna swept through last, smiling softly.

"Surprise!" they all called and Hazel threw herself at all of them, crying softly. Her children frowned even more.

"Mammy?" one of them whispered and Frank swept him into his arms.

"Mammy's fine just excited." He told them, grinning. He pulled Leo into a bear hug and dumped the child on him.

"Leo, Sammy. Sammy, this your Uncle Leo."

Hazel wiped away her tears, beaming, and gestured to this table.

"Won't you take a seat? We have drinks, and cake, and chicken nuggets…"

**A/N: I really want Hazel to call one of her children Sammy. And, yes, Blobby is Indigo. **

D: Doughnut

"Blackjack." Percy raised an eyebrow pointedly. "We _cannot_ take a doughnut break in the middle of a war. End of. No. Way. Don't argue with me. Later, yes. If we don't die. Promise. Now stop talking!" He swung his sword at the nearest _carpoi _and I skittered around Octavian, who was 'teddy bearing' one of them.

"Good work, centurion!" Percy bellowed, smirking slightly. Jason winked at him across the field, Tempest flickering with light. Hazel streaked past on Arion, a giant dragon not far behind her. I couldn't see the Roman boy, Frank, anywhere. Annabeth, lovely Annabeth, was surrounded by the little piranha cupids.

"Uhm, boss?" I whinnied. "Your girlfriend…"

"Go, Blackjack! Now!" he sort of screamed. Macho. I snorted with laughter until I saw them start to craw up her leg, biting and scratching. Walk, trot, canter, gallop, racing towards Annabeth, who was now having her hair pulled and her face bitten. Sweeping, Percy grabbed the blonde and yanked her onto my back, her sobbing and screaming.

"Annie!" he whispered against her hair and I stopped running, worried I might be frightening her. She burrowed into boss' chest and cried. I felt so bad… why was she upset?! We had just saved her! Gosh. Humans. I will never understand.

xXx

I shoved my face into the box, hearing Percy chuckle behind me and not caring. Aah. Heaven.

**A/N: Literally the only word I could think of.**

E: Ending

The world was ending, Hazel was sure of it. Everything around her was exploding and crumbling, imploding on itself. The giant roared her name again and again in her ears until it was a cacophony of sounds, ringing in her head. Hazel screamed as the crashing became unbearably loud and, with one quick movement, dodged a jagged piece of rock about a metre in length. She had never been so scared. Her mother was dead. Gaia was still rising; the giant told her that her actions would only delay his rising. Throwing her punishment to a different generation. Selfish, Levesque. So selfish.

And then there was Sammy. Hazel knew that she would never see him again. She would never tell him how she really felt. She would never become Hazel Valdez. She hoped, however it ended, that he was happy. She wanted that more than anything.

A wave of guilt and sympathy washed over her as she thought of all the people her mother had killed with her curse. Again, selfish. How could she have allowed this to carry on? Because she was stupid and horrible and _deserved_ to die. She hoped there were people out there braver than her, who would fight the beast of the giant. That wouldn't let their mothers die.

A painfully sharp piece of rock, a foot square, fell from the ceiling towards Hazel. There wasn't even time for a last thought before the piece of stone was pressed home, directly into her heart.

**A/N: It wasn't meant to be that depressing. Honest.**

**Anyway, I thought I'd upload the first five as a chapter to see if people liked them, and if so, I'll carry on in fives until I get to Z, which will either be in a chapter of it's own or just be added to the 5 before it. So please, please review. I really need to know whether I should continue…. I only write for readers, so if you're not reading, I don't want to write for myself. **

**THANK YOU!**

**A/N: I know its pyromaniac. I think Leo would assume it was pie, and pie is completely irrelevant to fire. Good times.**


End file.
